Gulliver's Fugitives
| number = 11 | author = Keith Sharee | published = | format = paperback | date = 2366 | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 0671701304 }} Gulliver's Fugitives was the 11th novel of the Pocket Books numbered series of Star Trek: The Next Generation books, written by Keith Sharee and released in May 1990. Description :While searching for the , a starship missing for over ten years, the stumbles across a forgotten colony of Humans on a planet called Rampart—a world where fiction, speculation, and works of the imagination are considered the ultimate crime. :A survey team beams on board the ''Enterprise to search for "contraband" materials—and suddenly the crew find themselves plunged into the middle of a murderous civil war between a determined band of rebels and the planet's ruthless mind police. A civil war whose outcome will determine not only the future of the planet Rampart, but the life of Captain Jean-Luc Picard as well.'' References Characters :Amoret • Alfred Bowles • • Caliban • • • Chiruwi • • • James Crichton • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Daley • Data • • Frazer • Gawain • Lemuel Gulliver • Gunabibi • • • Geordi La Forge • Nikitushka Lomov • • • Miles O'Brien • Nummo twins • Odysseus • Oleph • • Jean-Luc Picard • • Redman • Rhiannon • • Saushulima • Sekhmet • Shikibu • Skoel • Stagolee • William T. Riker • Dorothy Taylor • Tezcatlipoca • Yuri Timoshenko • Deanna Troi • • Uyemon • Regina Wentz • Worf • Armus • James Baldwin • Leopold Bloom • Robert Browning • • • Cyclops • Salvador Dali • Father Cosmos • Gaia • Guinan • Ugolino della Gherardesca • God • Robert Hazlitt • Helen of Troy • Dixon Hill • Hollywood Ten • Sherlock Holmes • • Hopi Kachina • • Lilliputian • • Lore • • Mahuika • Tom Martin • microbrain • Minotaur • Maka-akan • Mother Earth • • Nung-kua-ma • Ouranos • Orpheus • Penelope • Polipses • Polyphemus • • Pygmalion • Q • • Rainbow Guardian • Red Cloud • Kyle Riker • • Setebos • Edmund Spenser • William Shakespeare • Shiva • Sisyphus • Noonian Soong • Marjorie Smith • Apoyan Ta'chu • Nagi Tanka • Telemachos • Ian Andrew Troi II • Awitelin Tsita • Ruggieri degli Ubaldini • Voltaire • Kurt Vonnegut • Wen-ch'ang • Zeus Locations :rho Ophiuchi nebula (rho Ophiuchi system • rho Ophiuchi) • Rampart ( • Alastor • CephCom) Beta Aquarius V • Earth (Alaska • California • Lilliput • Polynesia • Ryoanji, Kyoto, Japan • Sparta • Troy) • First Federation • Rastaban III • Starbase 81 • Tukurpa Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • Rampart spacecraft • • • Homeric ship • Hovercraft • Rampart colony ship Races and cultures :Betazoid • Ferengi • golem • Hopi Kachina • Human (African • Australian • Aztec • • Chinese • Dogon • Egyptian • Greek • Hindu • Lakota • Miwok • Native American • Navajo • Oglala Sioux • Japanese • jinn • Polynesian • Spartan • Tibetan • Tlingit • Zuni) • Klingon • Linnik • Other-worlder • Rampartian • Selay • Tellarite • Vulcan Ranks and Titles :captain • counselor • crewman • director • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • major • nurse States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Starfleet Academy • Cephalic Security • Council of Truth • Dissenters Science and technology :atropine sulfate • barbiturate • beam-collimation • communicator • computer • cultural anthropology • dark matter • elevator • Cephalic Security helmet • DNA • drydock • guitar • holographic artist • holography • holo-statue • incinerator • limbic system • lepton • magnetic field • methamphetamine • microwelder • nebula • neutrino • one-eye • oscilloscope • R-complex • radiation gun • radio • robot • recorder marker • scopolamine • subspace frequencies • temporal lobe • thermonuclear device • thought-grenade • trichloroethylene • turbolift • virtual reality • Other references :actor • anbo-jyutsu staff • anchorman • asteroid • bee • Caer Sidi • beat poet • Christian Bible • band • bouillabaisse • boxer • camera • censorship • Chinese box • Chinese student-poet • coffee • Dance of Shiva • Dante's Inferno • dijiridu • discus • elementary school • Finnegans Wake • flower • Gulliver's Travels • • gymnasium • haguya • hallucination • Hamlet • Hollywood blacklist • Hell • hozho • horse • horseback riding • Ithaca • IDIC • Klingon death-howl • Klingon tea • Kobayashi Maru scenario • labyrinth • light-stone • lyre • Mabinogi • The Mahabharata • mining • Marine • mushin • musician • Procedure Rhombus • Nung-kua-ma • Odyssey • orchestra • Piña Colada • pollen • Post-Atomic Horror • Praying mantis • Prime Directive • psychoanalysis • pterodactyl • • orderly • ore-extraction factory • Rite of Ascension • rock-and-roll • rock garden • Rollins Collimation • Rosetta Stone • science fiction • seizure • solenoid • Statue that Came to Life • statue • tritanium • twentieth century • transporter room four • tranya • tricorder • Taoism • tenth century • The Tempest • Tibetan Thang-ka scrolls • Trojan horse • Trojan Horse • • utentbe • Venus Callipyge • water • The Winter's Tale • wolf • yumi • Zen • Zen archery Timeline Chronology * 1726 – Gulliver's Travels was published, narrated by the character Lemuel Gulliver who met Lilliputians on the island of Lilliput. * 2160s – An Earth colony ship arrived in the rho Ophiuchi system and landed on the planet Rampart. The settlers disavowed creativity, literature and fiction. * 2344' – At age 9, William T. Riker and his father were hiking on a mountain trail in Alaska. Becoming impatient by the boy’s slow pace, Kyle Riker marched ahead, leaving his son alone in the wilderness for the first time. * 2340s – Two decades prior, a young girl named Amoret discovered an illustrated page from Gulliver's Travels which had belonged to . * 2356 – Ten years prior, Rampartian Cephalic Security officer discovered his wife and son had been keeping illegal fiction in their house and turned them in. He became distraught with guilt, read the fiction for himself, and became a Dissenter. * One week prior – Wesley Crusher and Shikibu recreated the rock garden at Ryoanji, Kyoto, Japan on the holodeck. Production history * First published in the United States in May 1990. * Released as an audio book read by Jonathan Frakes, 90 minutes, by Simon & Schuster Audio. Appendices Background * This book was translated for a German language edition by Heyne-Verlag. When the translation rights for new TNG material moved to Cross Cult, Heyne issued eBook versions of all their previously translated material, including this novel. * The cover illustration by Blas Gallego depicted several characters who were in the book: Jean-Luc Picard, Deanna Troi, , Lemuel Gulliver, Saushulima (the haguya dragon), and Sir Gawain. However, Anubis, Medusa, and the minotaur did not appear in the book. Images gulliver's Fugitives.jpg|Cover image. gulliver's Fugitives sketch.jpg|Preliminary cover sketch by Blas Gallego. gulliver's Fugitives art.jpg|Original cover art by Blas Gallego. gulliver'sFugitivesAudio.jpg|Audiobook cover image. gulliver's Fugitives audio.jpg|Audiobook cover image. gullivers Flüchtlinge.jpg|German language edition cover image. gullivers FlüchtlingeE.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. jlpGulliver.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. troiGulliver.jpg|Deanna Troi. gulliverImaginations.jpg|Imaginary characters. Connections Timeline External link * category:tNG novels